l Leccion Pagana l
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Un triste Mihaeru se despide de quien fuera su mas grande aliento para vivir... “Si tu que eras mejor que cualquiera, tu que no eras un maldito mortal, te diste por vencido¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir yo?...” One ShotDeathNOYAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**H**allo... A todos... cuanto time sin vernos no xD. Bien este fic solo tiene 3 capitulos, solo tres, y espero les guste. Lo hago hoy 21 de marzo del 2007, cuando son las 2:37 de la tarde, después de haber vuelto de la escuela, escuchando a Gun's and Rosses con November Rain... como sea... este fic esta ya terminado, solo es de subirlo, esperar una semana y subir el otro capitulo xD... En fin... les dejo leer ahí me dejan un comentario... Vamos presionen Go!.

**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**

**Genero: **One-shot- Death- Drama- No yaoi!

**Disclaimer: **BeyBlade no me pertenece a mi.

**Mi tu**: Lo hice pensando en ti, escribí lo que mi corazón no puede decir. Cuando leas este verso no recuerdes la mano que lo escribió, solo recuerda el momento, el llanto sin lagrimas del autor... Te amo, te amo tanto que no lo puedo demostrar, y si el tanto amor no puede alcanzar para dos, pues pon mi infinito amor que siento por ti... y creo que con eso hasta sobrara... Te amo. Mein Leiben.

**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**

**-l- Leccion pagana -l-  
**Marean L. Wolff

**.Capitulo uno.**

Y entonces... cuando miro al cielo miro tus ojos y cuando miro al suelo veo tu nuevo hogar, a maldita sea... como lo pudiste hacer. Eras bueno en cada una de las cosas que hacías, escribías como nadie, dibujabas como nadie tantas cualidades... y mírate...

Por primera vez en mi vida, me queria sentir orgulloso de alguien, aunque siempre estube orgulloso de ti, pero esta vez queria decir... "Vez aquel pelinaranja de alla, si esta loco... pero es mi amigo... mi mejor amigo, ese loco, cara de pocos amigos, es una eminencia en todo lo que hace... y me ama como yo lo amo..." Pero... ahora... rompiste mi corazon con esta estupida desicion que tomaste. Me lo rompiste, alguna vez pediste mi apoyo y esta vez me lo vuelves a pedir, tu silencio me lo pide...

_" ¿Por que siempre esta solo?"_

_" Por que su alma la perdió..."_

_" ¿Cómo que se perdió?..."_

_"Le dio la alma a alguien que ya murio..."_

Te recuerdo con claridad como si te viera en este momento, sentado frente a mi pupitre dibujando algo, con tus alocados cabellos todos revueltos, y con tus pies sobre la pierna de mi querido hermano Yuiry... el recuerdo es tan fresco que siento tu aroma, tu inconfundible aroma, tanto te amaba que llegue al grado de reconoerte con el. Y luego esa mirada tuya, veías a todos desde enfrente y nos gritabas que éramos una bola de perdedores... pero ahora creo que tu eres el perdedor, pues te diste vencido antes de tiempo, y eso duele, si tu que eras mejor que cualquiera, tu que no eras un maldito mortal, te diste por vencido¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir yo?...

_" ¿Quien murio?"_

_" El..."_

_" ¿Quién era el?"_

_" Su razon de vivir..."_

El cielo te llora, y las aves te canta, para que te arrulles en tu nueva morada... ¿Dime quien logra eso? Solo tu... que hasta después de muerto nos sigues sorprendiendo, nada tonto lo que hiciste en la escuela antes de partir pero estúpido e incluso doloroso, justificaste las faltas que tendrás desde hoy hasta siempre e hiciste todas las tareas del bimestre, Bastardo hasta después de muerto sigues siendo mejor que todos.

"_Vaya... tiene todos los problemas bien..."_

_" Recuerde quien era el..."_

_"El mejor del grupo A"_

_"Lastima... era un excelente elemento..."_

No te traje flores, pues no fue gracia lo que hiciste y aunque no hubieras echo lo que hiciste no te iba a traer flores, ya que ninguna es digna de ti, a excepción de una loto... pero... no iba a ir hasta Egipto a conseguirte una, o quizás si... pero fue tan repentino... que dios... no se ni lo que siento...

Pero quien te viera ahora... mentiroso hasta la muerte, por que por dentro se que te estas riendo... y no estas serio como lo demuestra en tu pálido rostro, incluso eso, tu morena piel se ve mas blanca, bastardo siempre fuiste mas moreno que yo y ahora me dejaste pendejo. A por fin se acabaron tus famosos achaques, oh espera que los verdaderos venian a los 16 ¿no?...

Aunque sabia que lo hibas hacer nunca pense que lo hicieras tan pronto. "Nadie va a decir mi muerte... solo yo lo hare..." siempre lo decias... pero... al fin alguien si controlo tu muerte, y fue la deprecion, nunca tubiste tiempo para hablar de lo que en realidad pasaba contigo y eso me dolio, siempre tan ocupado, el box, las clases de aleman, las clases de dibujo, el violin... todo y hasta después tu... tu y tu depresión siempre fueron un misterio incluso para tu madre que ahorita esta destruida y no enojada como dijiste que estaría. Me siento dolido sabes... por que te llevaste a la tumba tu mas grande secreto... "Como podias ser como tu solo podías ser..." espero... y cuando llegue allá contigo me lo puedas decir, aunque por mas bastardo que fuiste siento que no estas ni arriba ni abajo, estas aquí junto conmigo, en este preciso momento que veo tu gélida lapida, veo por ultima vez tu rostro, que por cierto pareces como si quisieras estallar en carcajadas como lo solías hacer...

Cuando lmuera, y llegue a las puertas del infierno, donde se que me esperaras, quisiera que me respondieras... ¿Por qué el corazón¿Por qué una puñalada al corazón? Por que no solo una sobredosis, pegarte un tiro... ¿Por qué al corazón? Tu impetuoso silencio me mata y tu muerte me acaba... una puñalada al corazón acabo contigo... escuche por ahí que fue tanto el dolor que sufriste que tu única solución fue arrancarte el corazón, pero yo negué... por que tu alguna vez me dijiste...

_"Si... si tengo un corazón, que dagas y flechas pueden atravesar, pero no uno que puedan lastimar..."_

Creo que de tu muerte, despues de todo, aprendi algo... que no todos los seres humanos somos iguales, los mas fuertes caen al ver que los mas debiles no les toman el paso. Y los mas debiles caen al momento en que los mas fuertes caen de la cima. Ya que se dan por vencidos.

**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**

Un día antes, Yuiry, Kai, Raul y todos planeámos una fiesta para subirte los ánimos después de la decisión que tomaeste, para que supieras que tenias nuestro apoyo, pero te vi salir de la cafetería y aun tenias esa cara como de muerto que te pusiste cuando te dieron el 2 de matemáticas. Te salude y te grite que íbamos a salir, pero no reaccionaste a la primera, hasta después, conforme te informe lo de la reunión, te negaste al grado de que me dijiste que otro día lo hacíamos, después te recordé sobre nuestro fortuito encuentro de billar, y fue como sonreíste y tu mirada cansada se torno triste. No entendí por que. Después solo te despediste y con un emotivo. "Te amo" no te volví a ver... Hasta al otro día que llamaron a mi mama y esta me despertó de un grito alterado, anunciando que habías muerto...

**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**

Vale... Ya leyeron ahora.. me retiro, un asqueroso beso a todos... nos vemos despues. Hasta el siguiente capitulo, y gracias por leerme!

Ciao Ciao.

**M**arean **L**. **W**olff.  
Diva .ZM.

"La razo se aferro a vivir, y la locura empezo a vivir."


	2. Chapter 2

**H**allo... damns cuanto time sin vernos no xD. Ya actualiza el capitulo 2 y el siguiente es el final... hmmm... ya lo tenia echo solo le modifique algunas cosas y le quite otras... Lo hice dia 21 de marzo del 2007, cuando son las 6:57 de la tarde, después de haber terminado el capitulo anterior, escuchando a Lacrimosa con the Phamton of the opera... como sea... y lo modifique hoy 13 de abril escuchando el opennign de Naruto la segunda temporada - esta genial!!! Después de haber sido castrada xD En fin... les dejo leer... Espero les guste! Ciao

**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**

**Genero: **One-shot- Death- Drama- No yaoi!

**Disclaimer: **BeyBlade no me pertenece a mi.

**Mi tu**¿Que mas puedo decir? Disfrutalo.

**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**

**-l- Leccion pagana -l-  
**Marean L. Wolff

**.Capitulo dos.**

**_"Te escupo a la cara por que eres basura." _**

Nunca pudiste comprender mi naturaleza... aun que no siempre fue la misma, antes jugaba con las personas, pero siempre sin lastimar a nadie solo dejándome ayudar y ayudar si alguno lo necesitaba, hasta que el llego, todo en mi cambio, mi vida era para el, solo para el, era casi un dios, era mas que un simple mortal, era el mejor hombre que había conocido, pero no lo toleraba cerca ni lejos, era como el sol en mi vida, necesitaba que estuviera presente pero no tan cerca.

Me subió a su cielo, y me convirtió en uno de sus Ángeles, me dio alas para volar ya no era una estúpida mortal mas, si no que era ya parte de su colección, era una pequeña extensión suya, ya había ganado parte de su guerra psicológica. Tanto le admire que llegue a comprender su retorcida mente, nos entrenaba a mi y a los demás para sobre vivir a esta mierda de mundo, nos abria los ojos, y siempre me mantuve al margen, obedeciendo todo lo que me decía, cometiendo las herejías que salían de su boca, en eso me convertí en un ángel hereje, lo mas decadente fue cuando nuestra relación avanzo un poco mas, contaba las lunas, para que la luna en que lo veía, cayera y así pudiéramos, mis compañeros y yo, verlo... posar sobre su tétrico asiento, solo viéndonos y engrandeciéndose con nuestras alabaciones... Fui testigo de cómo muchos cayeron al tratar de subir la mirada ante el, o era el o no era nadie, y simplemente los tiraba o ellos mismos se tiraban... me burle estando a su lado de los que caían, pero mi ambición quiso llegar mas allá de donde sus términos llegaban... y al notar el esto, al ver que no me necesitaba mas, con sus tenues y pervesas garras me arrancaron las alas, las mismas que el me dio. La caida fue tan dura que tarde en levantarme, tan bajo cai que solo podia alzar la vista para ver los zapatos de los mas estúpidos mortales. Me senti herida, dolida e incluso utilizada, pero si esas habían sido las reglas de su juego, por lo que solo pude tratar de ponerme en pie, muchos trataron de levantarme pero me negué, no queria volver a ser utilizada, solo un ente se quedo a mi lado viendo como me levantaba y como mi cólera se volvía infinita hacia el, el ente pudo ver como me desquite mi odio e ira contra todo aquel que pusiera en mi camino, soltando tormentas y tempestades, me había vuelto una basura humana, un bastardo como ningún otro había existido en este planeta, por lo que los mismo mortales comenzaron a temerme, el ente nunca me temió solo me siguió... Fue bastante difícil al caminar entre sus andeles y ser señalada como el ángel que cayo con las alas rotas, hasta que me canse, el odio me tenia que servir para algo, y así fue como me empecé a fortalecer, de mi propia derrota, jure frente al cielo de el, que seria igual o mejor que el, que viviría y mejoraría lo que el me había enseñado, me arranque el corazón, reafirmando mi juramento junto con la promesa de no volver a amar a otro ser... solo odiar... si mi odio quería, mi odio tenia, mi odio y algo mas, comencé ese juego de lastimar y abusar, tomando lo que me servia de la gente sin importarme si me amaban o no, el ente se mantuvo al margen, al ver que no se iba, que no me temía, deje las reglas puestas como el algunas las dejo para mi, y este accedió con la condición de que lo dejara quedarse a mi lado. Después tanto tiempo jugando ese juego, uno que otro se me juntaba para que le enseñara como jugar la partida, pero no se daban cuenta que solo eran otra hoja mas en mi flor muerta... y otros mas, trataban de bajarme y quitarme las alas que me había empezado a formar nuevamente, pero rápido notaban que no podían conmigo o simplemente se daban por vencidos.

Era inhumado en lo que me había convertido, como irracional era la fuerza que mi presencia había causado... Todos los que me habían señalado para burlarse de mis alas rotas... ahora... me señalaban como la nueva creación del odio que había resurgido de el... aquel ángel que el había tirado y se había levantado. Pronto tubo noticias mías... Tal vez no crecí de golpe tan grande como el... ni me hice tan grande mi presencia como la de el... pero ya empezaba a ver a través de sus ojos...

Todas esas voces que aclamaban con furia mi nombre, retumbaban mi ego haciéndome crecer cada vez mas, ahora todos me amaban y yo no amaba a nadie, incluso, llego el momento, en que no me alcanzaba el tiempo ni para pensar en que iba a comer por todos los mortales que se acercaban a ser vistos por su majestad infernal, fue tan monótono, utilizar y desechar, abusar y destruir, todo favor a cambio de algo, que valía el doble de lo que ellos me pedían, hasta que entre todos los bastardos mortales... un ángel que nunca tubo alas me llamo la atención, era tan hábil como yo, pero tan débil como yo llegue a ser, fácil para moldear a mi modo, a mi imagen y semejanza, lo cogí y otros dos Ángeles que habían sido tirados fueras de mis dominios, ahora eran tres mis joyas en bruto cogidos... mis tres hermosos diamantes, pero tu... no era como los demás hipócritas incluso el ente que me había seguido, se me había revelado, por lo que lo tuve que eliminar... seguí con mi brutal juego... nunca entendiste mi naturaleza y nunca pedí que lo entendieras, me regocija ver que hasta la fecha tratas de entenderme...

Todo ese odio, rencor, arrogancia me había impedido ver mas allá de mis creaciones y de mis formas de castigo... no podía ver que tu solo vivías por mi... y que yo... yo me revoloteaba arrogante presumiendo mis adquisiciones, aquellas que conseguía las utilizaba y luego las botaba.. mis nuevos demonios que lucia como maniquís, mientras tu me veías, y no te importaba cuanta veces te humillara o te hiciera llorar lagrimas de sangre, siempre te las bebías y me seguías. Así bajara al mismo infierno... tu me seguías...

Cuando se me abrieron esas anhelados sueños de abrir nuevas alas, no dude, pero tenia que deshacerme de gente que me amaba, solo que tu... te aferraste a mi mano y no me quedo mas que extendértela, dándote la oportunidad a entrar a mi esfera, te eche a mi espalda, empezando a volar contigo en mis hombros... pase tiempo, pensando en como te iba a moldear sin pensar que te quedarías a mi lado, la perfección y mi vida van de la mano, y fue algo que tu nunca comprendiste.

Fue cuando yo comprendí tu naturaleza, y cerré mis alas dejándonos caer en un hermoso edén, no eh de mentir al decir que era una Utopía, ya que estaba rodeado de demonios, con los que tuve que batallar para que no te tocaran, al final resulte herido... y cuando me empezabas a curar, comprendí tu naturaleza... y ahora tu me enseñaste... a que un alma envenenada de dolor y odio no permite que sus alas llegan mas allá de su mismo cielo... fue cuando comprendí por que el fallo al ser un dios...

Al ver esto esboce por primera vez una sonrisa... y fue para ti, solo para ti... fue cuando me quite mis alas y te las di a ti, pronto a mi me crecerían otras, y así es... ambos comenzamos a volar, pero siempre tu a mi sombra, empecé a ser los mas grandes vuelos que cualquier otro desalado hereje pudo haber echo, y lo hice contigo a mi lado, a mi sombra cuidándome la espalda... conquiste grandes reinos y derrote a grandes dioses siempre bajo el juramento de lastimar pero no a matar. Y en mis derrotas tu me levantabas, tu me llevabas a tu espalda como yo lo hice.

Pero me confié tanto de mi gran ego, que descuide mi espalda... te cubrí a ti ante todos los ataques, mis demonios se aliaron y me tiraron a matar, sin precedentes ni habiendo forma de defenderme caí...caí de nuestro sueño, de nuestra Utopía... nunca soñé con ver caer mi imperio, juro que nunca lo imagine... después de eso, fue derrota tras derrota, y mi pesar se hacia mas grande, errores humanos hechos por un angel... nadie pudo perdonármelos... ni yo me los pude perdonar, me subconsciente fallo y mírame ahorita... estático e impresionado... no se que paso... de pronto tome la daga y me apuñale el corazón, te lo dije. "Tengo un corazón que flechas y dagas pueden destruir pero no uno al que puedan volver amar o lastimar..." pero te mentí... ya que te ame... rompí mi palabra ya que te ame... como nunca ame a algo o alguien... rompí mi palabra por dos partes, al seguir amándote y al dejarme vencer... los fuertes somos los mas débiles... ya que dependemos de nuestras sombras... sombras tan fuertes y reales como tu...

Demonios, no tenia pensado morir en este momento, pero yo mismo me traicione... y te traicione a ti...

Al final... también falle al rozar la gloria de ser un dios... y tuve una dolorosa lección pagana...

La noticia de mi total fracaso académico me había caido como agua fría en un infernal invierno, por lo que quede como un zombie, quería llegar a mi casa y desahogarme un momento... tenia que ver la forma de salir de esto, quería salir y demostrar quien era Broocklyn... que nadie vencería al gran Broocklyn... fue entonces que oi tu voz llamarme desde lo lejos, alce la mirada y sonreí idiotamente al recordar que yo te debía algo a ti, melancólicamente el recuerdo de que no puedo llevarte mas a mis espaldas me invade y me siento inútil e inferior a ti, tanto que no tengo decencia de verte al rostro, vas a salir con los demás, mejor para mi... así te alejas de mi y no tendrás que soportar a un futuro fracasado que saboreo la delicia de ser un dios... me voy y al llegar a mi casa me inunda la nostalgia de mi vida, veo como toda esta pasa como si fuera una película... lo ultimo que siento es como algo frió pero contrastantemente caliente entra en mi pecho provocando contracciones... me falta la respiración...

"_No quiero morir ahora... ni nunca no mientras te tenga a mi lado... Mihaeru... por favor ven!... llama a mi madre y vengan a salvarme... no quiero morir... No quiero dejar de verte, no quiero dejar de tocarte... no quiero alejarme de ti... no en este momento..." _

- **o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –**

-

- Respuestas a los Review's

**Phyro**: Hmmm... phy-chan... psss… sabes que eres especial… despues de todo quien es mi punk favorita?… pues tu... me alegro mucho sobre tus cambios... y pues, me da asquerosamente mucho gusto la actitud que estas tomando, y te equivocas, nada mejoro desde entonces... creo que lo entenderas si leíste bien la ultima parte... Mientras los dioses nos pudrimos en nuestra inmortalidad ustedes los mortales disfrutan su vida al cien por que solo viven una vez... Te mando un beso.

**C****agalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**: Hallo!!! muchas gracias... aps... disculpa el retraso, pero son tantas cosas que tengo ensartadas en el C que ni me acuerdo de escribir xDDD en fin... muchas gracias por el cumplido... y mejor estudia... no quiero que te reprueben xD...

Examen¿Quién es el padre de la patria?

Cagalle: Marean L. Wolf O-oU...

XDDD sorry... es que eso cruzo por mi mente xDDD cuidate y espero verte por aca … Ciao Ciao… un asqueroso beso!

**Edi**: Demonios! Eres la persona que mas espero en cada capitulo, te has vuelto así como mi juez personal... amo tus comentarios... y pues... solo salio de pronto el fic, que puedo decir, son tantos sentimientos, que ya puedo sacar el lado positivo y tomar fuerzas de mi propio odio y nostalgia, eso es lo que me mueve eso y el amor que siento por varias personas... Y pues... por eso escribo, por eso juego este sucio juego, para sacar eso y no hundirme como los demas mortales lo hacen.. muchas gracias por el interes que fijas en una desconocida que bueno... mas que desconocida creo que ya tienes idea de cómo soy, una mente tan analítica como la tuya creo que ya puso prototipo a mi vida... y mi personalidad... o ¿me equivoco?... en fin... muchas gracias por todo again y nos leemos después... Va... ciao ciao un asqueroso beso para ti.

**Sky d**: Hallo muchas gracias por el review, y si el suicidio es la puerta de urgencia para los que no tienen autoestima y son cobardes... que puedo decir... era un tema tabu para mi... pero lo decidi tocar por varias cosas que han pasado por aquí... y pss... aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo disculpa la demora... pero tenia cosas pendientes... un beso y gracias por leer... Ciao Ciao.

**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**

Okis... Ya leyeron ahora el capitulo la respuesta a los review's.. me retiro, un asqueroso beso a todos... nos vemos despues. Hasta el siguiente capitulo, y gracias por leerme! El siguiente capitulo es el final... ahí juzgan

Ciao Ciao.

**M**arean **L**. **W**olff.  
Diva .ZM.

"La razo se aferro a vivir, y la locura empezo a vivir."


	3. Chapter 3

**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**

**Genero: **One-shot- Death- Drama- No yaoi!

**Disclaimer: **BeyBlade no me pertenece a mi.

** Dedicatoria:** A mi tu y ami amix Asuka Wolff!!! que cumple años!!! tkm, muchas felicidades. n-n espera tu regalito...

**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**

**.Capitulo ni uno ni dos.**

**_"Por que un día se conocieron"_**

**PoV. Zeo, angel caido.**

Por que desde hace mucho tiempo tu corazón no podía palpitar si el pelirrojo no estaba cerca, un descomunal amor se había formado.

Por que ni tu mismo comprendías que había pasado, en que parte del trayecto tu vida solo respondía a un solo nombre y ese era Broocklyn.

Broocklyn, era el nombre que tu piel reclamaba y tu corazón añoraba, en verdad lo querías tener solo para ti… Si me lo vas a decir a mi, que día a día, trabaje por una sola sonrisa por parte suya, y nunca la logre…

¿Por que seguías a su lado?

Si a ti que siempre estabas con el, te traba como una basura, peor que a un perro de la calle, veía que estabas lastimado y te pateaba a un mas para que reaccionaras ante el dolor… en cierto modo te hizo mas fuerte, pero mírate ahora Mihaeru, eres tan patético, que no te doy menor de dos semanas para que tu también mueras… si no es que ya moriste…

Yo que solo soy ornato puedo percibir tu tristeza y dolor, no quiero imaginar como fue tu destrucción, sentir que la sangre se te congelaba, como el sudor te rodaba, y como tu llanto desesperado no podía ser controlado por nadie, ya que el único que te podía silenciar ahora esta en una vil caja de madera.

Era un fin justo para un bastardo justo… una fría y pobre caja de madera¿De que te sirvió ser arrogante¿De que te sirvió ser el mejor de la clase…? Si te miras ahora solo te llevas el puro aliento y llanto de todos, llanto hipócrita de mas de uno.

Soy ornato y tu eres un bastardo… ¿A dónde ira acabar este asqueroso mundo Broocklyn? Dime mi querido amigo, que opinas tu ahora que estas acá conmigo… ¿Verdad que se ve todo genial? Después de todo la vista no están mala, morir no es tan malo.

Por que viniste al cielo y note fuiste al infierno, por eso gozas de la gloria eterna, o si… eterna significa por siempre… sorpresa!!! Después de esto ya no hay mas, aquí arriba no hay mejor ni peor, todos somos iguales, todos somos el mejor, pero tu mejor trabajo, debo reconocer, fue el que hiciste con el corazón de Mihaeru, el trabajo surrealista abstracto con un toque barroco fue genial, mira que hacer que alguien te ame, te odie y te añore en un mismo momento, solo un idiota como tu lo pudo lograr…

Entiendo que moriste el mismo día que el pelirrojo lo hizo, un pedazo de tu corazón se hizo cenizas. Comprendo que te gustaria ser fénix para poder nacer otra vez de tus propias cenizas… mas fuerte… mas sobrio… pero, solo eres un simple mortal, un simple y patético mortal, que buscabas refugio en los brazos de un bastardo…

Mihaeru… ya no llores…

Por que Broocklyn sabia que tu lo amabas, y aun así el decidió abordar el vuelo del que nunca podrá regresa…

Mihaeru… ya no te culpes…

Por que el sentía lo mismo, y tenia miedo a volver a ser exiliado del paraiso… murió sin saber a que sabían tus calidos besos, murió sin poder sentir un ardiente sol quemando sus mejillas en pleno ocaso en tu compañía…

Mihaeru… ya no pidas tu muerte…

Por que el murió, por que el lo quiso, por que… por que fue su decisión…por que su cielo no era mas azul que el tuyo… solo era mas divertido… mas pecador…

Pero aun te pregunto a ti… ¿Por qué seguias a su lado?...

Y tu Broocklyn… ¿Por qué permitias que el siguiera a tu lado?...

Vamos… no teman… solo blazfemen y contestenme…

**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**

**--Reviews--**

**Cagalli: **xD jajajaja si me mori de la risa cuando lei tu Review xDDDD  
Ya vi ese video 0 is so cool!!!!! pero bueno xD y si... efectivamente si me matas, quien diantres iba a escribir tanta blazfema xD por que segun un familiar mio, yo escribo pura blazfema xDDD como sea, me da mucho gusto que te alla gustado, a mi este capitulo casi no me gusto, pero que le vamos hacer, entre a la prepa... y pues... ay... que digo T-T Como sea, por desgracia es el ultimo capitulo, pero tengo un proyecto, aun no se, solo vere si lo armo despues de temrinar dos fics mas... en fin, un beso muchas gracias por tu review!!!! Ciao Ciao!!!!

**Edi: **Tu Review, siempre es el mas esperado, es el que me hace ver las cosas desde un punto ciego, que no llego a percibir como escritor, y eso es lo que lo hace especial, pero bueno, si un lindo poema tragico... que mas decir?... solo eso... me hubiese gustado que este fic fuera de mas capitulos por que en si no tuvo fin... pero en si... el fun fue el principio... como sea... espero y leas este capitulo, nos vemos, un beso y haber si podemos hablar despues por msn. Ciao ciao!! n-n

**Lacryma:** YEI!!!! SIS!!!! n-n quiero hablar contigo T-T soy una bitch por no haberme reportado antes, pero ya sabes.. la prepa, y pues ya se acerca elmperiodo de examen y pues me es aun mas dificl conectarme y si me conecto solo es para tareas T-T hay sis... que bueno que los capitulos anteriores te hayan gustado tanto.. me sonrojas xD como sea... te mando un beso, espero verte por aca... ciao Ciao TKM!

**Sky D:** Me dio gusto verte, algo corto xD pero me alegro el dia saber de ti, te mando un saludote, y muchas gracias por el review!!!

**Angel**: Por donde comenzar... tu review, debo admitirlo fue el que mas impresiono, de los años que llevo como pseudo escritora, solo dos veces me habian escrito un review tan profundo, analitico y sincero, al grado de que parecio como si me estubieses psicoanalizando (Si lo sabre yo). pero por eso escribo, por y para la gente, nosotros los artistas no somos nada sin ustedes, de cualqueir forma como lo pongas, tu opinion me parecio bastante interesante, y debo reconocer que desde que lo lei, algunas cosas en mi perspectiva personal cambio, es cierto, me gusta mucho jugar con el lado obscuro del hombre por que yo ya eh estado de ese lado de la balnza, y si efectivamente, todo esto, ya me sucedio a mi, solo que no sali por esa salida facil llamada suicidio... Debo confesar que gracias a algunas personas, me di cuenta de mis errores, o.y faltas, por lo que pude reconsiderar la desicion.

Las heridas que tiene mi alma nunca han sanado, y si cuando parece que el amor es lo mas bello, se vuelve efimero, y eso hace a que te conviertas en un ser, al que ni tu mismo reconoces, notando que eres tu. En su defecto, todo esto forjo un caracter inestable, inseguro, violento, calido, frio, en un sin fin de facetas, que todas reflo en mis escrito, cada palabra que plasmo en papel es un pedazo de mi, y gracias a ello, sigo viva... como sea, muchas gracias, en verdad, por el mensaje, me ayudo mucho a ver algunas cosas, te mando mis mejores deseos, cuidate. ciao Ciao!

**Phyro: **Te amo!!!! n-n

**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**

Con esto... temrino esta historia, si quieren seguir leyendo mas xD esperen a que publique mi nuevo proyecto, ya que si les gusto esto, el siguiente... les va a encantar se los aseguro, como sea, a todos los que leyeron muchas gracias, un asqueroso beso!!! cuidense

Ciao Ciao... Cambio y fuera!

**Marean L. Wolff  
Diva Z.M.**

"Si me regalas un beso, te invito a mi paraiso"


End file.
